empire_of_atlasfandomcom-20200214-history
Aryll McLinkerson
"Who do I kill?" : '-- Aryll McLinkerson' : "Sis', remind me to never piss you off..." : '-- Lincoln McLinkerson witnessing his sister's brutal execution of a traitor US general...' : Arielle 'Aryll' McLinkerson is the younger sister of Link McLinkerson, and a rather cold and ruthless assassin, filled with nothing but a bitter hatred for her enemies on the battlefield over a burning past. She survived the unfortunate incident to reunite herself with her brother. Zelda's sister, Sgt. Tetra Harkinian from the SKMC, retrieved Aryll after the MASAKO team raided her home. Aryll has since then played it solo, doing whatever meets her necessity of survival as a part-time mercenary scout, until she met her brother in Rome when STAG waged war against the last battalion front of the Ultor Corporation. And in the confusion, she encountered her brother onboard the Prometheus airship. Unaware of who he was at first, Link immedieately recognized Aryll and confirmed he is her brother. When the two have finally met, immedieately Aryll was given the Triforce of Courage marking on her hand while Link held the Triforce of Power... Aryll elaborated what happened back at home so many years ago, and how she achieved immortality to find him. Link came to the conclusion that this was Ultor's method of retaliation after he assassinated Dane Vogel in assistance with his partner Shadow in combat. When Link saw the island in the state it was in, a fury raged within him like never seen before, and he vowed vengeance against the U.S. government, more preferringly the shadow government who was held responsible for the mercenary attack. Aryll identified a woman, who was behind the raid, and ever since then, a lust for vengeance raged in Aryll as well, making her the efficient killer she is. Transforming her peaceful life as a child into a savage warrior that can inspire fear amongst her mortal enemies. And within a blood rage, identical to Valkyr's' hysteria rage, Aryll has a brief moment of feeling invincible in close combat. Bullets and physical trauma may be known to deal pain and damage, but Aryll uses the pain as her strength, making her incredibly overpowered. Before the witness of her rage, Link was super-defensive of his sister, to prevent any harm coming in Aryll's way. Especially he would target any man who would break Aryll's heart, and torture the offender like his victim was already in hell. When Link acknowledged Aryll's red wrath, he let her fly solo from that point on, assuring confidence knowing his sister is capable of fending for herself. Aryll received her training from her assigned mentor Shadow Sniperdragon, and her specialty in combat is the way of the Ronin. Considering she indeed uses a high-frequency blade to decimate her many foes with, and it can be accomplished without the needing to go berserk. Aryll has since then, been on a witch hunt for the Ultor leadership, and with mad fury, she will stop at nothing until she meets her personal nemesis on the field... Alignment *Allied Nationality *Kingdom of Hyrule Orientation *Hyrule Kingdom Special Air Service (HKSAS) - Lieutenant Chief Commander (2nd IC) *STAG Initiative - Lieutenant Commander *Sniperdragon Kingdom Marine Corps (SKMC) - Major(starting rank), Colonel(mid-series), Commander Elite(five-star general) Military Service Records Aryll first enlisted into the SKMC and STAG joint task force operations, starting with the rank of Major. Considering that Aryll was well noted for her battle experience through part-time mercenary work, and the fact her brother is a high ranking official within the armies of the Sniperdragon Kingdom and the Kingdom of Hyrule. As the years of warfare pass on, with Ultor's later defeat, Aryll progresses her way to the rank of Commander (Elite) in the SKMC, Lt. Commander in STAG, and finally second-in-command of the HKSAS... It is never wise to anger Aryll. Those who have made the mistake in doing so, were viciously torn to shreds before her monstrous rage. Knowing that she can withstand more punishment than most of STAG's agents on the battlefield through her berserker momentum, thus having a brief period of invincibility for as long as the rage lasts, Aryll can be a very useful ally on the field for any nearby GN troops and/or agents. Being able to revive any of her downed teammates by hulling their asses to the nearest MEDEVAC, or both distract and decimate the enemy in large numbers, making it easier for the GN troops to flank them... It all began with her first kills in Africa, during the time her mercenary employment took place. Not only is Aryll known for her destructive wrath, but she is also good with snipers, thus Slyther saying she lives up to the standards of the Sniperdraconian traits of traditional combat, being efficient with both the gun and sword. Aryll finished her CQB and martial arts training through her mentor, Shadow Sniperdragon, who Aryll often regarded as 'Sempai'... History (To be added) Arsenal *Aryll's primary usually involves snipers. She uses a STAG Chimera railgun as the result, but she favors for it's bigger cousin, the XM-75000 Lance prototype. Due to her Atlanium-rebuilt exoskeleton, Aryll can stand against the shock and recoil of such a powerful rifle. She also uses a GX-36 in medium ranged combat, and to balance for anti-sniper, she uses her traditional favorite MX-1 Guardsman rifle. *Aryll's secondaries are the SK-P950, and the MP-X95 Hyperion SMG. Handcannons involve the SKX-450 Lightning Hawk and the RX-857 Diamondback revolver... *Aryll prefers a STAG HF blade as hinted above, though her personal choice is the STAG variant of the Dragon Nikana. She can dual-wield two if she wants to. She also has enough strength to handle any two-handed weapon such as the STAG Galantine claymore, and the STAG Onorix battle-axe... Allies *Shadow Sniperdragon - Mentor/Sempai *Midna Renigstin - Companion *Callisto Blackdragon - Companion *Cia - Companion/Servant Family *Arn McLinkerson - Father *Medilia McLinkerson - Mother *Link McLinkerson - Brother *Zelda McLinkerson - Sister-In-Law *Tetra Harkinian - Sister-In-Law *Eleanor McLinkerson - Niece *Meryl McLinkerson - Daughter Evolution (To be added) Gallery AryllTransfigurement.jpg|Shadow transfigurement of Aryll, past, present and future... Aryll02.jpg|Auroran-altered Aryll McLinkerson approaching the POW's as greeted by her elite death squads... LinkAndAryllFamilyPic01.jpg|Official artwork of Aryll and Link's historically accurate past... Aryll03.jpg|A more darker Aryll accompanied by her royal servant, Cia as she is casting dark psionics at the enemy... Trivia *Aryll is originated from the Legend of Zelda, Wind Waker. The Windwaker variant of Aryll is the non-violent child version... *Like her brother, Aryll has an Oni form that has yet to be revealed in the series... *The inspiration of Aryll's EoA version basically followed from Marin's template, who exists from Link's Awakening. However, Aryll's red rose hairdress is parted from the left... *Aryll's SKMC/STAG military callsign is 'Lioness'. A fitting name to explain her sheer brutality, as the way of explaining "Never pelt a lion as it passes", but only in the female version. In urban terminology, she is often referred to by her fellow companions as 'Wildcat', or the more comical urban slang 'She'll go full warrior-bitch on ya!', implying in comparison that Shadow is more of the happy-cat while Aryll is the grumpy-cat... *In the Empire of Atlas series, Aryll keeps the telescope she had as a child, placed like a trophy for display in her private quarters within the neo-style Atlan-rebuilt Hyrule Castle situated on Mars.